


Ready Now

by muppetstiefel



Series: drabbles [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, Hogwarts, I don't know how to tag this but its heartbreaking, Leta Lestrange needs a hug, Protective Newt, Suicidal Thoughts, Young Love, Young Newt Scamander, they can't be together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 20:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muppetstiefel/pseuds/muppetstiefel
Summary: “It suits you,” Newt says suddenly from over his shoulder, a sad sort of smile flickering on his face, “to be strong.”Or the story of how Newt helps Leta to walk on her own, and how she has to walk away from him.





	Ready Now

He told her to meet him there.  
It was their usual spot.  
Six years ago, he dragged her up the flights and flights and breathlessly they had stood together by the window. He had leaned on the brick work and extended an arm into the air. He had pointed out the dotted trees below, called them by name, whilst she stood. Apart from him, yet finally close to someone.

Five years ago he had smuggled up sweets and stolen her away from the dormitory in the middle of the night. Both of them encased in pyjamas, covered with their robes, bare feet padding up the concrete of the steps. They had stared into the cold, pressed themselves together for warmth and laughed in cold tendrils. The next morning, she left behind the wrappers. Part of her wanted them to get caught. To finally have someone to get in trouble with.

Four years ago she cried alone in the tower. Knuckles white as she clung to the edge of the window, body rocking. And then, knuckles white as she clung to his hand and let her lead him away from the window. She was encased by him, wrapped up with layers of tissue but she didn’t mind. The tissue would rip, or melt, but for a little while it made her stronger.

Three years ago she was the strong one, the one bending herself to form a protective layer around him. A push, a shove, and then silence. The shadow of a dark blue light, scarring the wall of the tower. A broken wrist, a mended bone and a thank you. They sat together for a while after, the unspoken lines of friendship and family merging as they pressed their knees together and he smiled. She smiled too.

Two years ago their family of two became three. Three smiles, each one pushing a little more unfamiliarly on their faces. New hands weaving together, confidence and prefect cracking the duo in two. Old hands breaking apart, falling limp and letting air fill their space. All things become spoken, and those that weren’t seem to fade, sink back out of their eyes and fall down the sockets.

One year ago she stopped coming to the tower. And the boy sat alone on the window that she once filled with all her hopes to fly away. She watched him from the steps sometimes, or glanced up at the tower when passing, eyes flitting over the boy who built up each of her bones and let her walk away by herself.

And now they stand, together yet so apart. His arms wrapped around her back, her chin pressed against her shoulder as they stand. They move together to the music that only forms in their fantasies, swaying slightly. She stares out the window, he stares at nothing but his hands holding onto her for dear life. 

Press a kiss to his cheek. Bury your face in his neck. Don’t cry.

Run a hand up her back. Press your chin to her head. Tell her it’s okay to cry.

Any moment now he’ll be here to reclaim her. And she’ll go with no questions asked. And he’ll let her because he was only ever building her to stand on her own. That’s all it ever was.

She lets out a sob. It resounds off the towers walls then slips through the window, escaping into the night. It’s a strong sound. 

She’ll leave soon. But for now, it’s just them and the trusty tower, who will never tell anyone.

And that’s enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know how to tag this because I am very much not part of the Fantastic Beasts fandom. I really really don't like the films, but I do love Newt and Leta so here is a kind of short, but very poetic take on their relationship.
> 
> Title taken from Ready Now by dodie because I wrote it whilst listening to that on repeat. It is such a Newt and Leta song, it's beautiful.
> 
> This is very self indulgent but I hope some people enjoy because I had fun writing it!!


End file.
